


To This Nightmare

by H_W_Star



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: (chapter 59-60), Cinderella - Freeform, Ellie - Freeform, Fuck You Jack, Hallucinations, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mention of the following:, One-Shot, Pain, Slightly graphic, The Red Death - Freeform, a lot of blood, afflicted Shell, and Reign, bonus scene?, but only very briefly - Freeform, extra scene?, idk it's a scene, in-universe, like one sentence, missing scene?, my poor boi, of some kind, some 'gore', takes place during the time Shell is affected by it, yay Eric's pheromones, you aesthetically pleasing piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star
Summary: A missing(?)/extra(?)/bonus(?) scene about what Shell sees during the time he is afflicted by the Red Death pheromone.





	To This Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Well friends I do believe this is my first in-plot, non-AU Blood Bank fic
> 
> Nothing's really shown about what Shell sees or experiences during the time he's affected by the Red Death pheromone that Jack unleashes, so I sort of wanted to write a little one-shot about what he may have seen. This is purely creative and all there is to work with is all the blood that's shown in those scenes, so I built off of that.
> 
> None of these characters belong to me; all ownership goes to Silb. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by for a read, and hope you enjoy!

 

If he could just get to Eric, then it would be fine. He didn’t look like he was hurt—not too badly, at least; from what Shell could see from his location in the airship there was only a little blood, trickling down the side of his face in thin rivulets. Although, that did nothing to quell Shell’s anxiety about his lover’s state. The fact was, it was still a dangerous situation and he was still in harm’s way. From what Shell could make out, that was Jack standing next to Eric, a little too close for Shell’s comfort. He didn’t seem to be posing any threat at the moment, but it was all the more reason for Shell to hurry to his boyfriend’s side. Nothing was happening, but his heart was already pounding vigorously against his rib cage, with such force he was surprised it wasn’t physically shaking him.  

The airship finally reached a low enough position that it could let down the rope ladder to the ground below. He couldn’t seem to get down it fast enough. However, it was a flimsy thing and Shell knew if he rushed it was likely he would fall or get caught in one of the rope rungs. Though when he reached steady ground he made sure to waste no time, breaking into a sprint towards Eric and shouting a question if he was okay. In his worry Shell didn’t really catch Eric’s look of slight concern, nor could he hear the beginning of whatever sentence Eric had started to say. His only focus was getting to Eric, as fast as his body would allow. It was a longer distance than expected, though he didn’t break his pace. However, as he got closer Shell could now clearly see the look of alarm on Eric’s face, and this time he heard his boyfriend’s panicked shout of, “Shell! _Stay back!_ ”

Shell heard a distant snap, and then he felt a halting chill that stopped him immediately.

A haze fell over his vision, tinting everything to red, and he heard the now-distant sound of Eric’s horrified cry of his name as a thick deluge of blood came pouring over him.

He could feel it in his hair, warm as it seeped into his scalp and ran down his forehead. He brought his hand to touch his hair while he looked down at the other, only to see blood had soaked through the fabric of his glove. He recoiled with a shout and stumbled backwards, though his fall was slightly broken by something underneath him. He turned and looked down at the shape, but it was dark and hard to make whatever it was out. Peering closer Shell saw it was a body, motionless beneath him, and while his stomach turned in horror and disgust a morbid curiosity took hold of him, and he reached out a quivering hand to turn the corpse’s face towards him. With sickening consternation Shell recognized it to be the bloodied face of his father, and he shot up in alarm. The speed at which he stood so suddenly caused him to lose his balance again, and he tripped over something else that sent him toppling to the ground once more. Slowly looking behind him, he made out the face of Ellie, darkened with blood, and felt bile rise in his throat as he scrambled backwards in panicked horror. His hand, however, sank into another warm pool of blood, and he jerked it back, knowing what he would see but desperately not wanting to turn his head and look.

Wide-eyed and trembling, Shell forced himself to tilt his head backwards for a small glance at what was behind him—or rather, _who_ was behind him. Lying mangled in an enormous puddle of blood, limbs bent at every possible angle, was the body of Cinderella. The deep crimson soaking him seemed much too great to have come from such a small person. His gray eyes stared sightlessly out at nothing, the whites of them a stark contrast to the blood bathing him. A strangled sob escaped Shell, and he collapsed forward onto his hands and knees, almost oblivious to the warm ooze of blood seeping into his pants. His entire body felt weak, and he gagged a few times as though he were going to throw up. However, he dragged himself to an upright position, only to be met with Reign’s corpse splayed in front of him, drenched in blood and surrounded by a disgustingly sweet aroma. Shell’s stomach turned again and he covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his choked cry. The sickening horror welled up within him, lapping at his insides much like the sea of blood surrounding him. As he whipped his head back and forth in panic, all he could see was a vast ocean of red, seeming to reach everywhere.

Half-mad with fear and in an attempt to escape _anywhere_ , Shell blindly surged forward, feeling the slick blood beneath his feet. Yet he had gone too fast, and his pace caused him to slip on a puddle of the red liquid, sending him flying forward to land on another motionless corpse. Still near-manic, Shell pushed himself up from the figure with the full intention of continuing his frantic search for a way out, but a flash of sapphire stopped him cold.

Before him lay the twisted body—black hair soaked with blood and blue eyes stretched wide—of Eric.  The man Shell loved, broken and bleeding in the middle of this hellish place. The only sounds coming from Shell were choked, unintelligible sobs mixed with horrified gasps. He managed a strangled, “E-Eric…?” and brought a shaking hand to his face. The world was spinning, everything becoming a blur of red, with Eric’s broken form in the center of it all. Chaos was surrounding him, the insanity and fear closing in on him like esurient monsters. Shell could feel it drawing nearer, yet was powerless to do anything as his body shook and he slipped further into the madness.

Suddenly everything slowed, and Shell could vaguely make out something like a thin mist suffusing the air around him. A strangely familiar scent surrounded him as well. He could feel his heartbeat settle, and his breathing became more even. Strangely, his surroundings began to fade and dissipate, dissolving into the mist as everything became clearer. He then became aware of the feeling of a hand lightly brushing his cheek and someone embracing him. He could barely make out the faint sound of someone calling his name.

“…ell…”

He felt a gentle hand on his neck, supporting his head, and he let out a soft moan.

“Shell…”

His vision cleared, and he looked up to see Eric’s stricken face, blue eyes bright with concern.

“Are you okay?” Eric’s voice was worried, and he held Shell in a gentle embrace, one arm lightly wrapped around the blonde’s torso. Shell rested his head against his lover’s arm, exhausted and weak but okay. And overwhelmed with relief to see Eric alive.

“Eric…”

A relieved sigh escaped Eric and he touched his forehead to Shell’s softly, both of them taking a brief moment to reassure themselves the other was okay.     

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering with no Blood Bank.  
> Silb where are those side stories at fam


End file.
